The Best Gift
by Classy Gleekster
Summary: It's Cory's Birthday! Naya's thinking what to give for Cory. She had an idea, she bought the thing but it is lost.Instead, she thought of another gift, which made it the best gift for Cory. Find out what it is by reading the story. Mainly Monvera/Finntana.


"**The Best Gift"**

* * *

One week from now and Cory, - Naya's boyfriend would be celebrating his 30th birthday. As was the custom, the whole Glee cast would go to the venue and celebrate with Cory.

Cory's birthday is one occasion the Glee cast wouldn't miss. It always serves as a cast reunion because every cast of the show is required to come.

Naya withdrawed $25,000 from her bank account to buy a gift for her boyfriend. The cast never forget to bring Cory a gift, because they all know that the tall dude expects something from them.

"What should I buy for him, Heather? Naya asked as she got in her car

"Well, what did you give him last year?" Heather asked

"Hmm. I think it was…. Well, a stainless steel Amvrox 2 Chronograph wristwatch. He said it was nice but I felt he was just being patronizing."

"WHAT? That cost you $15,000! So you mean he didn't like it?"

"I think so, Heather."

"Well, maybe it's because he has everything already, including the wristwatch. Why don't you just give him his favorite cologne?" The Kesha-look-alike suggested

"Um, okay! I'll buy him a cologne."

After shooting that afternoon, Naya went to the Department store with her bestfriend Heather to buy the favorite cologne of Cory. They went directly to a fancy perfume boutique and asked the saleslady for a bottle of Clinique Chemistry Cologne. A few seconds of waiting and talking, the saleslady came back with a box of the intended cologne. So, Naya bought it.

After buying a gift for Cory, the two bestfriends went home and Naya thanked Heather fir going with her finding a gift for Cory.

The days passed by so quickly and Naya was so excited for Cory's birthday for tomorrow—and well, Cory is too. That night, Naya went home late because she helped Dianna and Jenna organizing the party for tomorrow. Once she got in her condo, she dropped herself on her soft bouncy bed and with just a blink of an eye, Naya drift to sleep.

* * *

It's Cory's birthday! HOORAY! The first thing Naya did when she woke up is ring her boyfriend's phone and greet him a Happy Birthday and them greet him publically using her Twitter account.

The night came and it's time for Cory's party! Naya was waiting at her lounge for Lea to pick her up. Heather was too busy for the food preparation so she can't pick Naya tonight. Instead, Lea volunteered to pick the hot chic.

Naya was wearing a red halter dress and a pair of sexy black pumps and her hair was curled down. She looks like a Goddess!

She was sitting on her purple couch when she suddenly remembered Cory's gift. She went in her room and opened her wooden cabinet, but the gift wasn't there. She scanned her room, even her lounge, the kitchen, the fridge, the bathroom—but there is none. She stopped when she heard Lea's car beeping outside. She hurriedly locked the doors and went in Lea's car.

"Hey girl! You look pretty stunning tonight." Lea smiled

"Thanks Lee."

"Wait, why are you panting?"

"Well I misplaced Cory's gift! I don't understand why, I just placed it in my cabinet."

"Oh dear! Should we go to the mall and buy him another?" asked a worried Lea

Naya was about to answer until her phone beeped.. It was a text from Harry.

"We c an, but Harry just texted me that Cory is arriving at the venue in 15 minutes. So we still need to prepare."

"Okay then."

Lea droved to Studio 54, where the party is going to be held. Naya can see Damian, Chord and Mark testing the mic and the music, Dianna, Heather and Amber were arranging the food table and the rest were also busy giving the place finishing touches.

Chris approached Naya—who was checking the lights.

"Nay, this is the best party you had came up with."

"Thank you Chris. I'm glad you liked it and….. I hope Cory does too."

"Oh, he's surely going to…"

"Guys, prepare! Cory's at the main entrance." warned Darren

All of them hid while Kevin shut the lights off. Naya's behind the curtains, Chord, Dianna and Vanessa behind the food table, Harry under the stair case and still many others. Then, the door opened slowly.. They can see Cory with Ryan and Brad entering the dark roo. Brad, then turned on the lights and…

"Happy Birthday Cory!" was heard in the entire room

"Hey, thanks guys! This is amazing." Cory smiled

"Oh don't thank us dude. It's all Naya's idea to throw you a party." Kevin represented

"Really? Thanks babe." Cory spoke as he winked at his girlfriend who was smiling brightly at him.

"Cory, we all know that this is your favorite part, so we've decided to make this as the first event." Vanessa said

"Hmm, and what is that?"

"It's the giving of the gifts, dude."

"Okay! Let's see what you guys got for me."

All the cast gestured to get their gifts while Naya just stood there and after a few seconds the cast went back together with their gifts.

"Hmm, let's start with my buddy Chord." Cory started

Chord gave him 2 tickets for the Hot Chelle Rae concert in Winnipeg which Cory was dying to see. The next was Lea, and the short girl handed him a cream colored box with a magenta tie in it. Dianna was next and she presented her Swiss Swirl Ice Cream Cake which was Cory's all time favorite Dianna recipe. The others handed their gifts to Cory, there were some wine decanters, a CD of his favorite band, a snazzy wallet and many more.

Naya froze when Cory called her name. She slowly went in front of Cory… She inhaled deeply and spoke

"Happy, happy birthday Cory. I know you're thinking that all of these is my gift to you, well… it is true, indeed but, there's still another and… I don't know if you like it but… here it is."

Naya leaned to Cory and captured his thin red lips to her juicy red ones. She can feel Cory's a bit shocked but he managed to kiss back. She can hear their friends saying "awws and oos". She pulled away softly and looked into Cory's brown eyes and smiled. The three little words that Naya always hear from the movies she and the girls watched came right out of Cory's mouth.

"I love you, Naya Rivera."

Naya smiled with a reddish face like a cherry "I love you too, Cory Monteith and happy birthday."

Naya and Cory hugged and their friends cheered for them and they started partying. They danced while the others talked, ate and laughed.

Naya was just so happy this day.. She felt so proud for giving her boyfriend the best gift on his birthday

-It was not the event..

-It was not a watch..

-It was not a cologne…..

-It was a KISS.


End file.
